


Percy's fishy problem

by AppleOfEris



Category: Percy Jackson RPF, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Siren Percy Jackson, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfEris/pseuds/AppleOfEris
Summary: Percy has tried avoiding the sea to sulk with his father, some thing his fishy biology isn't too happy about. After such a long time on two legs, his tale decides to show its self against Percy's will. It's not the pain of the shift that's percys biggest concern, but his boyfriends (Nico) reaction to it.





	Percy's fishy problem

Percy feels sick. His stomach is wrenching like a restless sea, and despite his agony, the irony is not lost on him.

“Hey Perce, you okay?” Nicos concerned tones travel through the locked door.

“Yeah, um, I’m fine,” his intestines lurch painfully, and Percy clutches desperately at his folded legs.

“You don’t sound fine,” Nico questions, his scepticism and concern seeping like a cold fog through the door.

“I’m coming in.” he decides.

Percy is desperately trying to swallow his panic and placate his loving boyfriend before he sees him and the very damping picture he paints at the moment.

“Nico, I’m fine-really. It’s just a side effect of avoiding the sea for the past couple of days.” Percy explains.

Nico huffs in exasperation.

“Why were you avoiding it in the first place?”

“Posidon” he grouches, his eyes sweeping over his half transformed body, “We had a fight over, well, you… but I guess trying to avoid him by avoiding his entire domain wasn’t the smartest short term plan I’ve ever mustered.” Percy sighs self-depreciatively, “I just didn’t think my body would do this to enforce my return to the ocean.”

Nico only hesitates a moment before gently asking, “Do what?”

Percy glances over himself again..Now that he’s stopped resisting, the pain has evaporated like dew drops on a dessert. The transformation is all but complete, barring a pair of gills to let him breath under water.

“You may as well come in,” percy huffs, “I can’t imagine it’s going away any time soon, and certainly not without your help.”

Nico opens the door slowly. Percy stares at the place his face will appear, not wanting to miss a second of his reaction.

Unfortunately for Percy, Nico hardly appears to react at all. Apart from a minute widening of his eyes, his face stays stoic and frozen.

“Oh” he gasps, completely breathless. Percy tries to picture what he sees; his boyfriend, lying in the bathtub, glowing eyes and a gold and green tail squirming in the water.

“I may need your help getting out,” Percy jokes, trying to lighten the situation.

Nico’s careful expression shatters, and stunning shards of relief, awe, shock and love flash in his eyes.

“You have a tale,” he informs percy, before breaking down into hysterics.

Percy doesn’t let it phase him, he’s too busy riding the wave of relief that crashes over him. Nico isn’t disgusted or upset. Growing the occasional tale isn’t a relationship breaker for him.

“So,” he stutters though his giggles, “What the fuck do we do now?”

Percy blushes.

“It should go away when I dry off. It usually does.”

Nicos light expression melts into something darker.

“So there’s nothing we can do in the mean time? No exclusively mermaid erogenous zones we can explore?”

Percy practically purrs his consent.

“Take me away, Skeleton King.”

“It would be my honour, fish boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more :)


End file.
